Looking for you
by HolyKlaroline
Summary: Bonnie is a journalist. Unfortunately, her career is not going so well right now. That's why she came to Bahamas, looking for Kol Mikaelson - a famous billionaire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was driving to the office in her day off. Her boss - Stefan Salvatore called her an hour ago and ask her to come. He said it was serious. Bonnie was afraid that Stefan wanted to fire her, even though they were friends. Bennett hasn't written anything good for a really long time already. But she knew she couldn't loose this job. She needs to pay for the apartments, otherwise hello Mystic Falls, the small town from where Bonnie wanted to run away since her birth.

Bonnie came to the office and headed right to Stefan's cabinet.

"Good Morning." She said to her boss, closing the door after herself.

"Hello, Bonnie." Answered Stefan seriously. "You probably already know the reason why I asked you to come here in your day off. Our readers complain that your column became, quote: "uninteresting and boring". And it's really hard for me to say but I have to agree with them."

And there we go. Bonnie's the worse nightmare came true.

"Wait, wait! I'm working on one project right now, and I promise you that it will be the best thing that you've ever read! It's actual, scandalous and very interesting."

"And may I ask you about what is it?" Stefan said, not believing in Bonnie's words.

Honestly, Bonnie had no idea what to answer on his question. She started to look over the cabinet and stumbled on the fresh newspaper that was laying on Stefan's table. She saw the name there and not thinking of what she will do after it, said: "It's about Kol Mikaelson."

Kol Mikaelson is the famous billionaire. One of the most richest people in United States. But the thing is, no one knew how he looks like and how he had earned his money.

"I will find him. I will find out who is he and learn about his job." Bonnie said not knowing how she's going to do it.

"Stop lying, Bonnie. No one even know where he is right now."

"I'm telling truth. I have my connections and channels. Trust me, please. I promise I won't let you down."

There was a silence for a minute and then Stefan started to talk.

"Alright, Bonnie. But this is your last chance. And If you won't present me something what worth-" Stefan didn't has time to say the rest as Bennett got off his cabinet.

When Bonnie has come home, everything she could think about is how the hell she will deal with this situation. She didn't know what to do, how she will find him and where. She knew only one thing : she must do it, no matter what.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with an uncover feeling of hopelessness. Still, she made a cup of coffee and began to search information about Kol Mikaelson everywhere she could. After several hours of hard work all that she found is: He's around 28 years old, he likes jazz _(I mean, who will listen to jazz in 28 years? Only a golden boy - thought Bonnie)_ and that his favourite resort is Bahamas.

Well, the next step was pretty much defined.

She needs to go to Bahamas. Yeah, the chance that Mikaelson will be there is a really little but she has no other choice.

Bennett spent her last money on the ticket and began to pack her things. She took a couple of t-shirts, one pair of shorts, jeans, a cardigan and a super sexy little dress just in case.

"Bahamas, there I go!" Said Bonnie to exhilarate herself a bit. She was going to find that Golden boy and do not be faired from her job.

* * *

**Hey) and yeah, I know that it's a super short chapter buut I promise you that the next ones will be longer if you guys will want me to continue.(leave a review please)**

**I was going to write a Kennett story for a while and I finally started yay**

**So hope you liked the pilot lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**June 17th. Bahamas' airport. 2am.**

Bonnie had just arrived at the airport and she couldn't but thank god that the two and a half hours of hell had finally ended . First of all , she had to sit beside a beautiful man named Jim who loved telling super hilarious jokes about airplanes that had crashed in the past . Then behind her had a sit a very nice woman who had with her a cute baby that just happened to start crying every 10 minutes. At the end of the flight , to make it even better, one of the stewardesses accidentally dropped a glorious glass of wine on her, which ruined her white skirt .

To tell the long story short, Bonnie just adored the flight.

Once she was in the airport everything was good, except for one little thing. She had no idea what to do for her next step. Well, if Kol Mikaelson would be here right now, he definitely chose the most expensive hotel to stay, but the point was that Bonnie only had around thirty dollars and it definitely wasn't enough for the most expensive hotel that someone like Kol Mikaelson would choose to stay in . There was only one way to deal with the situation that she was faced with: She needed to sneak to the hotel somehow and find out if Kol Mikaelson was there .

Bonnie then asked a couple of strangers about how to get to that hotel and learnt that she had to take two buses and walk almost a mile on foot to reach her final destination. It would be a long journey... but she was willing to get there !

* * *

**June 17th. Near the Bahamas palace resort&spa hotel. 7pm.**

_"I will never EVER go somewhere without a good amount of money. "_ Bonnie thought to herself when she reached the main entrance of the hotel . She was startled when she saw a great stunning building that had with big, high columns that stood in the corners of the beautiful hotel . She had never seen something as breathtaking as this hotel was and she nearly couldn't believe her eyes .

She had hoped to get in by just walking through the reception but there were a couple of security guards there so she couldn't go through it unfortunately .

"Alright, Bonnie. Now you need to find another way to get in." The brunette muttered to herself as she went around the borders of the hotel , looking for some loophole that could get her in . Bingo! She found a fence that had shrubs on it and she began to climb up it . Suddenly, when Bonnie reached the middle of it, a male voice called out from behind her.

"Any problems, Darling?"

Bonnie's eyes widened , she didn't know what to do or say to the man . She slowly began to get off the fence and turned around to face the stranger. "Um, it's not that you probably think it is . I just... I wanted to check the strength of this thing." She said worriedly . Bonnie really did not want to go to some Bahamas Police station . She had got enough adventures already .

"Sure. I thought so." The man retorted, grinning .

Bonnie looked the man up and down with an attentive eye, watching his movements and the way he spoke very closely . She wondered if all the security guards were like him . The stranger was a brown-haired young man with adorable dark brown eyes and an incredible smirk. He seemed to be in a very good mood and Bonnie couldn't think of anything better than to turn on her flirty side to get her out of any trouble that she could be in.

"Listen," She came closer to him , smiling seductively . "I lost my checkpoint card and I can't get into the hotel...Maybe you could help me to do it?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expect that turn of events. "And why should I trust you, mhm?" He asked , crossing his arms over his broad chest .

"Well," She looked at him playfully, "If I could get in, I would show you that I'm telling the truth."

The young man still didn't trust her. Honestly, he was sure that she had lied to him from the very beginning , but it was quite interesting and entertaining to watch her make her next move so he decided to help her , just so he could see what she planned to do .

"Okay. Come with me, Darling." He finally agree and he started to walk towards the main entrance. Bonnie smiled and calmly went after him ... Wait. She didn't know his name.

"Um, can I ask you what is your name, so when I will get in I could thank you?" It was still her plan and she would follow it.

"I'm K-Kevin." The guy answered , somewhat timidly.

"Bonnie Bennett."

As they entered the main entrance, Kevin said "She's with me." And they walked inside.

It seemed quite weird to Bonnie, how he behaved himself with the other security guards and vice versa with them towards him . It looked like the two security guards were even a bit scared of him ? Bonnie threw that thought out of her head when she saw the beautiful garden that had a fantastic fountain and several ancient statues that stood proud in the big garden .

Bonnie opened her mouth in complete and utter awe . She was ready to stay and look at the beauty of the garden forever but suddenly Kevin snapped her out of her thoughts and admiration "So, now we're here. Can I see the evidence that show that you truly living here?" The young man said joyfully.

"Um, sure. Just give me a moment, I'll go to the reception and bring my documents to you." Bonnie smiled and walked away as fast as she possibly could manage .

"Of course, but the reception is there." He pointed to the left side since she was walking to the right side .

"Oh, right... You know I came here like a couple of days ago and had no time to remember where everything is situated." Bonnie stammered , heading to the left side where the reception desk .

Bonnie reached the corner of the building and started to run so fast as if she was running off from some maniac. Bonnie had never gotten so much adrenaline in her whole life. What was she doing? She had spent the last of her money on the ticket to Bahamas and now she is here in hope to find a man that she didn't even know how he looked like, she lied and seduced a security to sneak out to the hotel! And all of this was for a work in some little newspaper! She could find another job after all. She was starting to realize it wasn't worth the stress .

* * *

The young man looked at his watch. He was waiting for her for around an hour already, it had became obvious that she won't come back . She had used him to get in. But for what? She hunted on rich men? Was she a paparazzi or did she just want to get some extreme fun ? He was interested in the reason why she had used him and he was going to find out what it was , no matter what it would take .

"Din, come here." He called the man in a stylish suit.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" The man responded .

"Can you find the information about a Bonnie Bennett for me, please?" _If it even was her real name_ - Kol thought to himself .

"I'm afraid, it's impossible, Sir. There are plenty of Bonnie Bennett's in around the world . If you could maybe give me a bit more information about her I would have a easier time finding her ."

"Find me all Bonnie Bennett's that are staying on the Bahamas at the moment."

"Will do, Sir."

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter, hope you liked it:) Review, so I can do better this story! Also a big thank you to my beta _Carrot Killer _for helping me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie woke up at the beach near a sunbed on which she had fallen asleep yesterday. Well, she was never the one who slept calmly.

She tried to get up but couldn't do it. Her whole body hurt. That's what do you get after such an incredibly comfortable 'bed'.

She had nightmares all night.

There was one about Bahamas jail, where she shared a prison cell with some exclusive Bahamas prostitutes after security had her caught in the hotel.

Besides that, one where she lost her job, and after that she had to move out from her apartments and now was sitting near McDonald's, and asking people to buy her a Hamburger.

And considering the fact that all of these could turn to reality soon, Bonnie urgently needed to make a brainstorm and think of some good plan to find that Billionaire and stay alive till the end of the trip.

She found a way to get up and went to the 'fitting rooms' side. At least, it seemed to her that it was exactly the 'fitting rooms' side.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Kol heard the knock in the door.

"Come in." He answered tiredly. He woke up at 5am and since then worked on some serious contracts that he had to read up and analyzed till today's afternoon.

"Good Morning, Sir." Din started. " I found information about all Bonnies Bennetts at Bahamas as you asked me yesterday."

"Good." Now, Mikaelson was listening to him more attentively. "And how many did you find?"

Din approached to his boss with paper folders of personal files. "3 persons."

"The first Bonnie Bennett is 56 years old-" Din hadn't any time to finish his sentence because of his Boss' interruption.

"Next one." Kol said confidently. That Bonnie who he is looking for was totally younger than 56 years old.

"The next one is 25 years old," Din stopped expecting Mikaelson's reaction.

"Continue." _Well, that was look more like truth._

"She's from Mystic Falls, Virginia, but currently living in New York. She has no siblings. She's a journalist and works in "All Stars" newspaper."

"Wait a moment." Kol interrupted him again.

So she was a journalist and she came here in search for some hot news about celebs to publish in that worthless little newspaper.

Kol smirked to himself.

He hated any kind of mass media, especially those who would do everything just to get some 'shocked' information about famous people. And now, he let one of them sneak to the hotel where were plenty of celebs. Maybe, she even was looking for him.

Kol has already imagined that grandiose title: The Real Face of Kol Mikaelson. Sounds creepy, doesn't it?

He definitely couldn't prevent such turn of events, so Mikaelson was going to kick her pretty ass out from there as soon as possible.

"Din, this girl is in the hotel illegally and she should have been found by you, and brought to me faster than the hotel guards would do it."

"Yes, Boss." Din said and already was going to go but then he heard Mikaelson's voice again.

"And one more thing, be gentle with her." He smiled. The security nodded.

* * *

Maybe Bonnie wasn't the luckiest person in the world, but her intuition never let her down. Well, almost never, but let's us hope not this time.

So after Bonnie changed her clothes and did her hair in some kind of a ponytail, she was ready to act.

She went straight to the main entrance of the hotel and then to reception.

She will go over to it, and ask the woman that work there about Kol Mikaelson. Not the best plan ever? Maybe. But she had no other choice, she needed, at least, to know if he's there or not.

Bonnie straightened her posture, raised her chin higher as rich women do and headed to the reception desk like a Victoria's Secret angel.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The pretty woman at the desk asked, smiling.

"Hi. I wanted to know in what apartments is Kol Mikaelson now." Bonnie said confidently.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you information like that." The girl answered, politely. So he's here. THANKS GOD.

"I'm his close friend and I wanted to make him a surprise. So, maybe you could make an exception for me?" Bonnie smiled.

Yeah, yeah usually after the phrase like that a person should give the manager a good amount of money, but Bonnie was in hard times right now and hard times have their own solutions, so when she saw that the girl-manager is going to say 'no' again she started to yell:

"You know who am I? Huh?! I will crush this place in the little pieces," Bonnie waved her hands all over. "And people like Kol Mikaelson will never ever visit your miserable Hotel. You will be fired. And trust me, you won't find a decent job. So you better tell me the number of his apartment or you-" She hadn't time to say the rest because a couple of guards grabbed her by arms roughly and took her away from the reception desk to the security room.

As they all were there, guards let go of her arms and told her to have a sit. Bonnie did so, at once.

"What is your name, Miss?" One of the guards asked.

"Bonnie Bennett." She answered timidly.

"Do you live in this hotel now?"

"Um...no, I came here to visit my friend." If she started to lie then she should continue to do it.

"Who is your friend, Miss Bennett?"

Okay. Right now, when she would tell the security what she was going to tell, and he will either call the Police immediately or call 'him' and then call The Police.

Either way, Bonnie will go to jail.

_"Good job, Bonnie. Bravo! Why didn't you have to be quite and polite and not draw attention onto yourself if you can yell and scream and be deported from the country, huh? That's much more fun, right."_ - Bonnie thought to herself while sitting in the room.

"His name is Kol Mikaelson." She finally said.

Guards looked at each other, not sure what to do. After a few seconds they finally decided to make a call, but it wasn't who Bonnie thought it would. They called to some Din guy.

Bonnie understood nothing from their conversation. Men just talked for several minutes, most time of which hotel security was silent. After that the guard hung up and looked at her with a strange look.

"Miss Bennett, we are sorry for the troubles we caused. Mr. Kol Mikaelson will meet you in the evening at 7pm near the Italian restaurant tonight. And as our deepest apologizes, here is," he gave her a room's card. "The card from one of the best rooms in our hotel, you don't need to pay anything for it."

"Thanks." All that Bonnie could say in reply. She walked away from the security room and went to her free apartments like a robot.

When she reached it and opened, everything became even worse. The hotel room was bigger than her whole apartments, back in New York, not to mention furniture and the stunning view and... King-sized bed.

Bonnie sat on it, shocked. "What. The. Hell." She said a minute later.

* * *

**There you have it:) Sorry, that updating took me so long but I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta _Sci-fi Christian_.**

**Feedback?**


End file.
